The Beginning or the end?
by Isajoi
Summary: It's going to be a Gency Story (Genji x Mercy), starting from the point where Mercy saved Genji's life. (The beginning of the Story was written before the Blackwatch Skin on Genji came out, also bear with me since I like to write the characters in freeform)
1. The Beginning?

Hanzo tried to kill his younger brother to protect the honor of his family's clan. Genji tried to run, but his brother was quick at shooting him with his bow. The young ninja ran into a dead end, with arrows stuck in his leg, arm and back, he tried to fend Hanzo off, who now attacked with a sword, since his bow wouldn't do anything in close combat. He cut his brother, leaving wounds to his face, chest, neck, he almost cut off his left hand and damaged his legs and right arm severely before slashing once more across his younger brother's chest. He left a deep and huge cut across his chest and watched him fall. Genji's legs weren't able to carry him any longer and thanks to the blow he lost his balance and stumbled backwards against the wall, almost taking down the scroll with him. He stared at his brother, as his vision began to fade and he could barely breathe. "B- ...brother ... what ... did I ... do to ... deserve this ... this fate ...", he wheezed, before his head sunk towards his chest. Hanzo left the scene, thinking he had saved the Clan's reputation, but at what cost?, he'd ask himself later.

As finally someone of Overwatch found Genji, he was already on the verge of death. He couldn't see, he was barely breathing and his heart did almost stop, because of all the blood he was still losing. It was Soldier 76 who had found Genji. He tried to take care of the young man's wounds as best as he could and then he carried him to the next base of Overwatch, where - luckily - Angela Ziegler, aka Mercy, was at.

Soldier laid Genji onto a bed and let Mercy work her magic. At first she tried to talk to Genji to keep him awake, while she wanted to work, but of course she didn't get an answer from the half dead ninja. Very slowly his eyes moved to Mercy, before he lost conciousness. She tried her best to safe Genji, but to accomplish that she had to replace his left hand, right arm, both legs and part of his neck with cybernetic parts. She could fix the wound on his chest, without using artificial parts there, so he at least had the feeling of still being human, but she did give him some kind of armor. She worked for hours, days even to safe Genji's life. The young ninja was unconcious for much longer. Mercy had to give him several blood transfusions and a ton of painkillers. It took a bit over two months for him to wake up again. He had so much trouble with that cyborg body of his.

The first time he woke up, Angela was beside him, during the surgery he had seen her once. "Oh, finally. You're awake.", she smiled at him. "My name is Angela Ziegler, or as some other people know me, Mercy. I saved you, but for that I ... had to use some cybernetics. It'll be hard for you to get used to that.", she started explaining. Genji looked at her. "Your left forearm and hand are cybernetic parts, your right arm, both legs and part of your neck too ... I tried to use as little artificial parts as possible, so the rest of your body is still normal and you have wounds that need to recover.", she finished her explanation.

Genji looked at her, he looked quite shocked, then he started coughing. In almost two months he didn't drink, he got IV but his throat was so dry. He gave a whince of pain, after coughing a few times. Mercy gave him water with a straw. "Here drink something ... You can't sit up yet, the wound on your chest is just too deep.", she said softly. Genji drank a bit, then he grimaced in pain. "I'll check the wound, just try to relax a bit, I'll give you painkillers in a minute.", she said and did what she said. Genji nodded weakly. His injury seemed to do good, but if he moved too much it could easily break open again. She gave him some painkillers and told him once more not to move too much.

"Genji ... my name ...", he managed to get out through his dry throat. "Nice to meet you then, Genji.", she replied with a smile. The young ninja fell asleep, after the painkillers started working. Softly Angela laid her hand onto his forehead and brushed some hair from his face.

*Poor thing ... You're so damaged ...*, she thought. She stayed in his room, looking after him. As long as she was close, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

As he woke up again, nobody was inside the room. And the memory of his brother trying to kill him, haunted him in his sleep. He shot up, then he realized his pain. He placed one hand on his wound, coughed a few times and tried to lay back down. The injury hurt, it stung and burned. Genji felt something warm between his fingers. *This is not my hand ... but I can feel ... I ... I am bleeding ..? Damn!*, he thought. Somehow he managed to get up and make his way to the door, his new legs didn't quite want to listen to him. *What has become of me? I was turned into a monster ...*, his thoughts continued. He left his room, supporting himself by leaning against the wall with his right arm. *I need help ... Where did she go ..? I'm bleeding too much ... I am alive and I want to stay alive ... I need answers!*, he thought. Genji took a wrong step, since this was the first time he used his new legs and fell to the ground, he caught himself partially by holding himself up with one arm, but again it did not work out well. The sudden movement and force caused his injury to bleed even more, it broke open completely. He laid on the ground and stared down the hallway. "H ... Help ... me please ... Someone ...", he whispered.

Angela was just on her way to Genji's room. *I hope he sleeps well and gets some rest. He really needs it.*, she thought before she turned the corner. Down the hallway she saw Genji lying on the floor. She sprinted towards him. She wanted to help him get up, she didn't even think about his wound in that moment. Genji almost screamed in pain. "Gyaargh ... D-don't ... Sensei ... Please.", he said trying to suppress his pain. She tried to ease his pain with her staff, she then took her coat and pressed it against his wound. "Ughn ...", he let out squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry ... this needs to be done. I have to slow that bleeding down for now.", she apologized. Genji looked at her. "Don't worry. I'll help you, I can fix this without making you more machine. Press the coat against your wound, I'm going to get my equipment, I'll be right back, okay? Don't move, just press the coat onto that wound.", she said quickly and laid his hand onto the coat. "Yes ...", he replied. Mercy ran off to get her stuff and then she sprinted back.

Genji had his eyes closed, but as he heard Angela coming back he forced them to open again, he was weak, but he knew she'd save him again. Mercy used some local anesthetic to then stop his bleeding and to sew the wound up again. A man came down the hallway. "Ah, Jack. There you are. Please help me to carry him back to his bed.", Angela said as she saw him. Soldier carefully lifted Genji up and carried him back into the room, to lay him down onto the bed. "Th-thank you ... Both of you ...", Genji said weakly. Jack left the room and Mercy sat down next to Genji, after thanking Soldier for his help. "So ... What happened? Why were you even out there? I told you not to move around.", she said to the ninja in a worried tone. "I shot up after a nightmare ... The wound was bleeding ... I wanted to look for help ... then I fell ...", he replied, barely more than a weak whisper. "I see ... I'll have to spend more time here then. I can't risk something to happen to you again.", she replied softly.

It took almost a full month until Mercy allowed Genji to get up. She helped him move around, supporting him when he tried to walk a few steps. In that time they got to know each other pretty well and Genji started to call Mercy by her first name. She helped him to slowly walk around the base, but every time someone walked past them, the ninja turned his head away, since they always stared at him for his scars. Mercy noticed and made a "mask" for him.

Month after month Genji worked to get his abilities back, after all he was a proud ninja, even if he lived like a playboy before. A full year had passed by now and Overwatch sent him to his first mission. They've sent him to a battlefield.

*What am I even doing here? I'm a ninja and I should be an offensive warrior?*, he thought and stayed back and hidden to fire shuriken at his enemies. He looked for his allies, a man in armor with a gigantic shield, a woman who was so fast, he couldn't follow with his eyes and much to his disliking Angela. The shield broke and Mercy did her best to heal everyone, but it was too much for her alone, plus she got hit a few times too.

Genji growled and grabbed his sword. "RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!", he shouted and swung the sword, a green dragon following the blade. He ran to the enemy's lines and started to dice them all. Only a few did flee from the scene and soon Genji stood on corpses. He panted and the armor released steam from it's cylinders. He swung the sword once more and sheathed it on his back, then he turned to his allies. He walked back to them, meanwhile everyone stared at him. They started cheering for Genji, after all he saved them without thinking twice about it. Mercy and the others were healed up, they didn't have any severe wounds.

"Angela. I made it.", the ninja said. "What was that just now?", she asked, stunned. "I summoned my spirit beast, my dragon. Is everyone safe?", he replied and Mercy nodded in response.

"Genji, you're hurt!", she noticed. "It seems so ... I also feel like I damaged my arm ...", he replied and pressed his left hand into his side, he had taken some hits. He let his right arm hang down, using his dragon after such a long time and with new limbs didn't seem like a good idea. "Let me see the wound!", Angela said and wanted to take his hand away. Genji sat down and lifted his hand off the wound. Mercy took care of it, as best as she could without her supplies. "There must be at least one bullet stuck in your wound ... We have to get to the base, so that I can take care of that.", Angela said. Genji nodded and got up, again pressing his hand against the wound. "I'm sorry, I didn't take care ...", he started. "Don't apologize ... I'm glad you jumped in to save us. Now the only thing I can do, is to help you. You saved our lives. This is a battlefield, it's only natural that you got hit as well.", she interupted him. The ninja nodded and followed the woman to the base, where she took care of his wound properly. After that she had to find a way to make his cybernetic limbs more durable.

"Angela ... After all this time I still did not thank you for saving my life and taking care of me. So ... Thank you for everything you did for me.", he said. "You don't have to thank me ... I am always happy to help.", she smiled at him. This time, Genji was happy he had his faceplate still on, he was blushing. "Angela, I will protect you on the battlefield. You can put your faith into me.", he continued. "Thank you, Genji", she replied and started to work on his damaged arm. He flinched and suppressed a scream. "That hurts a lot ...", he said, clearly pain in his voice. "I'm so sorry ... But I have to check where the pain comes from, to see how much you did damage your arm. I'm afraid you'll have to endure it.", Mercy gave as an answer and proceeded her work, carefully she lifted his arm up a bit and moved it. "STOP!", Genji shouted. "Stop ... please ... It hurts too much ...", he continued, this time she could hear he teared up. Carefully she let his arm hang down, then she slowly took off his faceplate. A few tears ran down the ninja's cheeks, he was in a lot of pain. "I'm so sorry ... I'll take care of that differently ... I'm sorry.", she said, regretting what she did. She placed her hands onto his cheeks and brushed a few of his tears away. Genji closed his eyes. "I didn't intend to shout at you ... Forgive me ...", he said. Mercy nodded. "I'll make you sleep now, so I can fix your arm.", she explained and did so.

Later on, as Genji woke up, he was in pain. He wanted to grab his right arm with his left hand but there was no arm. He almost panicked, as Mercy took his hand with hers and placed her other hand on his cheek. "Please stay calm ... I'm working on a new arm for you ... This one was too damaged, beyond repair. I'll make the new one more durable, so you can use that special ability without hurting yourself. Painkillers won't work this time, so I'll have to keep you sleeping, I'm sorry.", she explained. Genji looked at her. "Alright, Angela ... Thank you ...", he nodded, before she gave him some anesthetic.


	2. Time will always pass

The next time Genji woke up, he was in his room, he was covered with a blanket, but he was cold. Slowly he sat up, realizing he had a new arm. He moved it and his hand. *Feels good.*, he thought, then he looked outside the window. It was snowing. *How long was I out? When we fought it was summer ...*, he continued in his thoughts and walked to the window. Genji walked around the base, looking for Angela, who was at her office, patching up some injured soldiers. The ninja knocked on the door. He heared Mercy sigh. "Come in ... I'm busy.", she said and continued her work. Genji stepped inside. "Angela ..", he started.

Mercy turned around really fast. "Oh my god, Genji! You're awake.", she said. "I am ... But ... how long was I out? It appears to be winter, was it not summer when we fought?", he asked and tilted his head slightly, his faceplate was on. "It was ... It took me a lot of time to build a new and better arm for you ... And I couldn't finish my work on you, we got so many emergency surgeries and we lost so many people ...", she almost cried. The man she had been patching up left the room, she was finished taking care of his wounds. "So instead of letting me suffer, you kept me sleeping.", he figured. Mercy quietly started sobbing. Genji hugged her. "Do not cry, Angela. You did your best for everyone. I want to thank you.", he said in a soothing voice. She hugged him back and cried. It took her a few minutes to stop.

"It appears it was quite hard for you. I believe you have not been on the battlefield since? That is why you work so much ... Are you not tired?", Genji asked. "You're right, I couldn't leave you like this and so I wasn't helping in battle ... I didn't sleep for days, I was too busy patching them up and trying to save their lives ...", she sobbed slightly. The ninja lifted her up. "Then you need some rest. Genji is with you now.", he replied. He laid her on a bed and sat down next to her. Mercy fell asleep very fast.

Angela slept until the next morning, luckily she had taken care of everyone yesterday. She sat up and noticed Genji was still sitting next to her, he had fallen asleep. All of a sudden he turned his head towards Mercy. "Good morning, Angela.", he said cheerfully.

"Oh, good morning, Genji.", she smiled. "I slept so well, thank you. Oh, how are you feeling?", she continued. "I feel great. The arm seems good. Oh and I was asked to join the fight again, I agreed. We should go soon.", he replied. Mercy looked at him for a few seconds. "You want to fight?", she asked. "They need us. I want to be of use.", he replied. She nodded.

"Let's eat first.", Angela said. " I feel fi-", Genji started as his stomach growled loudly, "hungry, yes. Let us have breakfast." Mercy chuckled slightly, before she got up and walked to the kitchen together with Genji. They ate something, then Mercy waited for the ninja to finish putting on his armor.

They made their way to the battlefield. Soon enough they reached the front lines. Angela healed up as many as she could and followed them to a very old abandoned Overwatch-base with no interior. Genji didn't feel quite well, there were so many spots for assassins to hide. He drew his sword, so he could deflect a bullet if it came towards him. But of course they didn't aim at him, but at their doctor. Genji heard a shot, he sprinted to Mercy and knocked her over, shielding her with his body. He got hit several times. "Angela ... Stay low ...", he said and coughed. Blood dripped from his body and from under his faceplate. He got up on shaking legs, holding his sword in front of him. New shots came and he tried to deflect them, as he began to lose his balance. "Shoot the targets!", the soldiers shouted and began shooting. "Enemy down!" - "Sniper down!", they shouted.

Genji sunk to his knees. "Genji!", she almost shouted. "Angela ... Can you ... support me ...?", he asked and tightened his grip around the sword's handle, the sword began to glow. "You can't do that, your wounds!", she refused. "I said I wanted to be of help ... I want to protect you ... so please, help me with that.", he replied and got up again.

Mercy supported him with her staff, following him into the buildings. There were so many enemies. "RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE", Genji shouted and sliced his way through the enemies, ignoring his wounds that were bleeding even more with his movement. He just kept on slicing through, until he almost hit Angela. The edge of his sword stopped close to her neck, the green dragon flew past her, roaring. "A-angela ...", he said, shocked about himself. "They're all dead, Genji ... You can stop now ...", she said staring at him. "I ... I'm sorry.", Genji apologized, sheathed his sword and suddenly he fell to his knees. He was shaking and breathing heavily, now he felt his wounds - he felt weak. He fell to his side. Mercy knelt next to him and removed the faceplate "Genji! Don't die on me now, Genji! You hear me?", she said loudly, quickly and sad. She was afraid he'd die. The ninja looked at her. " ... Angela ...", he whispered her name and reached for her hand.

Mercy grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Don't die. Please, don't die! You have to stay strong, alright?", she cried. "We need to evaquate immediately! Hero down! I repeat, one hero is down. His wounds are severe, life-threatening. We need to get out now! Emergency surgery neccessary!", she said into her headset, quickly, then she waited for an answer. "Got you. Sending evaq, keep the area secured. Medical team on board, surgery performable in vehicle.", a male voice replied.

"Help will be here any minute, Genji. Just hang on.", she said to him, but he didn't answer. No response at all. "Genji, can you hear me? Genji, look at me. Please! Genji!", she started to panic and shouted at him, hoping for a response. He was losing too much blood in a short time. The ninja's eyes very slowly moved towards her. He was struggeling to breathe. "Genji ...", she almost sobbed and tried to take care of his wounds with what she carried with her. "Stay strong, just a little bit longer ...", she repeated and tried to help him a little bit with the power of her staff. His eyelids flickered weakly, then they shut. Genji fainted, as finally help arrived.

They carried him inside the van and began to perform surgery, removing the bullets, that stuck in his wounds and sewing them up, after the bleeding was stopped, but after all, they didn't get everything done since it was just an emergency surgery. Mercy stared at the ground in front of her, it was covered in snow, that was now stained with Genji's blood. Her hands were shaking, slowly she got up and also got in the van. She sat down and grabbed Genji's hand. "Please tell me he'll make it ...", she said rather quietly. "There is a chance.", one answered. "How are his vitals?", she asked. "Pulse too weak to measure, heartbeat weak, but stabilzing, breathing barely noticeable. Once we get to the base, we must check wether his lung has collapsed or not. It doesn't sound too good.", the same guy answered again. Mercy cupped Genji's cheek and softly stroke it with her thumb. "He's strong ... He has to make it ... he will make it ...", she almost whispered.

On their way back, Genji flinched every now and then, he appeared to be sleeping, but he was in pain. "We're almost there.", Mercy said and looked at Genji. She watched his expression. He was sleeping and dreaming, he had another nightmare. Angela got up and laid both her hands onto Genji's cheeks and whispered next to his ear: "It's okay now, Genji. You're safe. I will take care of you, calm down. You'll be fine." He calmed down, drifting to a more peaceful sleep, but still he was in pain. "Angela ... help ... me", he whispered in his sleep. She stroke his cheek with the back of her hand. "I will help you. Don't worry.", she replied softly and went to prepare for the surgery. They fixed him up pretty fast and put him in his room.

Mercy sat on the bed right beside him, holding his hand and stroking his cheek softly with the back of her other hand. *You're so hurt again ... I hope you recover quickly. You shouldn't risk your life so easily, Genji ... What would I do if you died?*, she thought.

Genji woke a few hours later. Angela was still looking after him and held his hand. He looked around the room and slowly blinked a few times. Mercy placed her hand on his cheek again and softly stroke across one of his many scars with her thumb. "How are you feeling ...?", she asked. Genji looked at her. "Better now ... I am sorry ... for making you worry ... and for making you cry.", he replied, his voice sounded a little hoarse. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. You saved many lives ... but, please don't sacrifice your own. The day will come, when I can't help you as a medic and you'll die ... and I truly wish this day will come when you're old and lived your life.", Angela said, tearing up. "P-please, don't cry ... I am sorry. I will take care.", Genji replied and tried to sit up, to hug her, but pain shot through his body and forced him to lay back down. "Ughn ... That hurt ...", he said. "Genji, just keep lying down please ... You need to rest and let your wounds heal.", she said worried and sad. "Angela ... you need rest as well.", he replied and looked at her, she did look tired, a lot.

"I'm fine ... I'm more worried about you ... If you keep going like this ... I really might not be able to help you much longer ... And I really don't want you to die ...", Mercy said and stroke across his cheek again. He grabbed her hand. "Please ... get some sleep too ...", Genji said. "I ... can't leave you, what if something happens again ... And I'd be in my room sleeping and wouldn't notice ...", she started. Carefully the ninja made some room for her to lie next to him. "This bed is big enough ... I can see how tired you are ...", he replied. Mercy's face grew red. "But ... But ... ...", she sighed, " ... fine." She laid down next to him. Genji fell asleep quickly, the wounds and the pain made him tired. Meanwhile Mercy needed a lot of time to get comfortable, it wasn't usual for her to just fall asleep next to a man, she felt like a teenager. Almost an hour went by until she finally got to sleep.

In the middle of the night Angela woke up from Genji's soft whimpers. She sat up and looked at him. He was still asleep, but once more nightmares haunted him. His eyes flung open and he wanted to sit up quickly in shock, but Mercy softly pushed him down. "It's okay ... You're safe, just keep lying down. Try to relax, I'm here, there's nothing to be scared of.", she said in a soothing voice. Genji looked at her, then he took a deep breath; he flinched, it made his wounds sting a little. But he calmed when he realized it was a dream. "Sorry ... Did I ... wake you up?", he asked. "You did, but don't worry, it's okay. Do you ... want to talk about your nightmares?", she replied. Genji shook his head. "If you want to talk about it, I'll listen to you. Thought it might help you ...", she said, her eyes scanned the bandage, to see if he was bleeding again, but it seemed just fine.

"My nightmares ... come from the time my brother almost killed me ... When you saved my life the first time and made me like this ... My brother thought I was going to ruin our clan ... So he wanted to kill me ... He hunted me down ... Shot me with arrows, I could not flee ... I was trapped and he almost killed me with a sword, that was supposed to become mine. I dream of that night often ... And I ask myself, what did I do to deserve this ..? To be almost killed by my brother and to become half machine ... Do not get me wrong ... I want to live and I am glad you saved me ... But ... Why did all this happen?", he explained. "Your brother did that to you ...? Just for some Clan's name?", she asked. "He did ... For the Shimada Clan ... We were once a mighty clan of Yakuza ... Heirs of the dragons, but not anymore ... Hanzo isn't suited to be a leader and neither am I.", Genji replied. "I wish I knew what happened at home in the past years ...", he added. "We could find out ... but let's do that tomorrow. We could still use some sleep, alright? And you can be sure, that I am here. No need for nightmares.", she smiled at him and laid back down. Genji blushed and turned his head away. "R-right ... Thank you", he almost whispered and closed his eyes. Angela chuckled slightly. Soon both of them had fallen asleep.


	3. Moving on is no simple task

The night went by and they both slept peacefully. As Genji woke up he realizied Mercy had hugged him in her sleep, her arms still around him and she looked so peaceful in her sleep. He watched her, didn't move, so she didn't wake up.

As Mercy woke up a few minutes later, she looked up at Genji, then she almost jumped out of the bed, blushing. "I-I'm sorry.", she stuttered. "Don't be. You needed sleep, I was glad you slept so well.", he replied with a small smile. She nodded. "How are you feeling?", Mercy asked. "Better ... It hurts a little, but better.", he replied. "So ... I promised you I could get you some infos to what happened at your hometown in the past few years. I'll be right back, so just relax for a bit.", she smiled at him. Genji nodded.

Angela left the room and didn't return for about 2 hours. Genji had fallen asleep again. When she returned he was still sleeping peacefully, so Mercy decided not to wake him up just yet and waited for a bit. She moved a chair to sit down and looked at Genji, whose eyes were on her. "Did I wake you up?", she asked. "Well ... Yes, but I was already half awake when you entered ... I heard your footsteps. After all I am a ninja.", he said. "Right, I tend to forget, since you rush into battle like a real soldier.", she replied with a slight chuckle. "Anyways I finally got some infos on your hometown and your brother it seems.", she added.

Genji sat up slowly and looked at Mercy. "Tell me, please.", he said. Angela nodded and started explaining: "First of all, the Shimada Clan got taken over by a more powerful Clan, it's a rather new one, but with one of their dragons missing, the Shimada Clan got weak. That's the info on that. The town barely changed, except there's more crime. Hanzo Shimada, however, was in the news for breaking into Shimada castle, after being expelled, every year on the same day. He's going there on the day, he thinks he killed you. The news say, he's honoring his brother, who passed away, almost three years ago. It seems he finally regrets his actions, I'd say." Genji clenched his fists, the expression on his face showed anger and hatred. "Honoring me? The one who murdered me, mercylessly? It serves him right to be expelled, to have to break into his own home, with nowhere to belong! Fuck!", he almost shouted and punched a wall. The walls were made out of metal, Genji left a dent in it. "Genji, please, calm down.", Mercy said, she really didn't like the ninja when he was angry; she even seemed to be afraid of him. "I cannot calm down. Everything changed! It's his fault. I want to make him pay for what he did!", he growled, his dragon started to fly around him already. "Genji, please ... You have to calm down ... You ... You're scaring me right now!", she replied.

The ninja looked at her, her hand laid already on her weapon and he finally noticed his dragon. He took a deep breath. "Please, leave me alone for a bit ... I'll have to think.", Genji said. "I'm sorry ... but no. I'll stay. I have to watch over you. I don't want anything to happen, be it that you hurt yourself ... or others in your rage.", she said, her hand still gripped her weapon tightly. The ninja sighed and got up. He reached for his faceplate and put it on. "Please, Dr. Ziegler, leave me with my thoughts.", he said, now with a robotic tone to his voice. She pointed her gun at him, he noticed.

"Listen, Dr. Ziegler ... I won't hurt you, or anyone else here. I will not kill myself. Just leave me to my thoughts ... This is a lot to take in and my thoughts and feelings are chaos now ...", he explained and sat down, taking another deep breath. He started to calm down, the adrenaline in his system started to fade and his pain returned. He flinched and laid back down, he sighed. Mercy walked over to him, carefully. She stopped about three steps away from the bed. "Genji ...", she started. The ninja turned his head to her, the faceplate made it impossible to read him. "Can I ..?", she asked and moved her hand to his head. He sighed and removed the faceplate. "Angela ... Give me some time to think, please ...", he said. Mercy sat on the bed, right on the edge. She cupped his cheek. "Stay calm ...", she started. Genji flinched again, he was in pain.

"Let me see your wounds. You moved too much and too quick.", she said and started to check his wounds. Genji turned his head away, luckily his wounds didn't open again.

Once Genji was healed, he was sent off to Nepal, where he met Zenyatta. The omnic thaught him to be at peace with what he is and with what had happened. It took a few years.


	4. The Return

When Mercy and Genji finally met again, they were on a battlefield. Angela was busy patching everyone up, while the uninjured kept them safe. Reinhardt tried to keep his shield up as long as possible, Symmetra and helped him. But even the three of them couldn't keep the shields up all the time. "We have to retreat and get back-up!", Reinhardt shouted. Then there was a sound of metal screaching on metal. A robotic voice echoed on the battlefield. "RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!", Genji shouted as he jumped across the battlefield, shredding as many enemies as he could before he backed away and took cover behind Reinhardt's shield. He was panting. Mercy's eyes darted to him.

Just as she was about to call out his name, Reinhardt shouted: "Incoming missiles, the shield won't hold up any longer!" The ninja jumped in front of the giant man in armor, just as the shield broke and deflected whatever he could deflect. Then finally Reinhardt's shield went back up and he pulled Genji back to safety.

The ninja fell to his knees, panting heavily as he noticed his wounds. "D-Damn ...", he let out. Mercy ran to him. He tried to get up again, but his legs were shaking and gave up under him. Tracer tried to help him stand. "Don't push yourself, dear. You did enough already.", she said and helped him to slowly sit down and lean against a wooden box. Mercy knelt next to Genji and started healing him. He turned his head to the blonde. "Angela ...", he said. The ninja let his head hang down and he was slowly sliding off the wall towards Mercy, he had fainted.

"We can't stay here like this forever, we'll have to back up! Too many of us are wounded and they just keep coming.", Angela said. "You are right, but where can we hide then? If we lose this point, they will be right at our door!", Reinhardt replied. "You'll have to heal them up, we need everyone on the battlefield.", Soldier said while reloading his weapon. Mercy sighed and did what she could with her staff.

Only a few minutes after Mercy had healed up everyone they went back to the fight. Genji got up as well and wanted to join. "Wait Genji. You can't go fight anymore. I can't repair you here.", Mercy said and pointed at his arm. "Angela ... Thank you for healing me. But we both know, that they will need all the help they can get. Now, let us join them.", he replied and continued to walk towards the battlefield. *He really has changed ... He might be able to even lead them all to victory ...*, Mercy thought.

Once more Genji charged in, protecting everyone he was able to protect and drawing in the attention of the enemies, so his allies could shoot them. Mercy put her focus to healing everyone as much as she could. Tracer rushed in and back out again, to finish the attackers and to give the rest the information, on where the enemy tried to group up.

Finally after a long fight the attackers gave up and backed away. One still shot rockets towards Mercy, who just focused on healing one of many injured. "Angela! Move!",Genji shouted, pushed her away and got hit instead. His right arm was busted, his legs damaged, faceplate busted as well. He hit a wall and fell down, landing face forward on the ground. The green lights on his body flickered. Mercy ran to him. She saw him trying to reach for his faceplate with only one working arm left.

She turned him to his back and took his visor off as quick as she could. Genji instantly took a really deep breath, then he coughed. The blonde used her staff to heal him as much as possible. The ninja coughed up blood. "Angela ... I ... I'm sorry ...", he started. Mercy interupted him: "Don't talk now. Save your strength. I'm here and I'll heal you." Genji closed his eyes, he could barely move and he felt like something heavy laid on his chest, it was hard for him to breathe normally. "You shouldn't have done that ... You were already hurt and now ... I can't lose you, do hear me? I don't want to lose you ...", Angela said, she sobbed, tears ran down her face and dripped onto Genji's. He opened his eyes again and wiped a tear from Mercy's face with the one hand that was still working. "Don't cry ... Please ...", he whispered. Angela grabbed his hand.

Genji flinched and whined silently in pain. "I'm so sorry, I can't help you more ... Healing you as much as I did was the staff's limit ...", Mercy said in a very worried tone. He looked at her. "Don't apologize ... I should be ... thanking you.", he said. She cupped his cheek and softly stroke it with her thumb. "Still I feel sorry that you suffer ... Now please, don't talk and save your strength. We'll get you to the base and I'll patch you up there ...", Mercy said. Genji closed his eyes softly leaning into the touch. He was weak, very weak, even with all the healing Mercy could do. "Please, someone help me to get Genji to the base. We need to get there quickly.", she said. The ninja barely heard half of it, but he grabbed her hand, that still laid on his cheek. Mercy looked at him, she stroke his cheek with her thumb. Reinhardt walked over to the two and picked Genji up. The ninja flinched and whined in pain. "I'm sorry, if I hurt you there.", the giant man apologized. "Let's hurry up, please. I have to get him fixed as soon as possible ... He's in pain and still losing blood ...", Mercy said in a sad tone. Reinhardt started walking with Angela right beside him, her eye laid on Genji, his expression, breathing, movement, she checked everything. His chest barely rose and fell, Mercy used her staff again to help Genji as much as she could. "We should hurry up some more, Reinhardt.", she said. The old man hurried up more, almost jogging to the base in that heavy armor he was wearing.

He brought Genji to the medical wing of the base, where Mercy sent him off then. She worked her magic and did her best to repair Genji. It took a few hours for her to get everything done and another two hours before the ninja woke up again, this time in Angela's room. As he woke, she was right beside him, ready to push him back down if he were to sit up. He just looked at her. "How are feeling?", she asked. "Better ... Weak but better. ... Thank you so much ... Angela.", he answered. "You saved us, so I had to save you ... But I still haven't fixed your right arm completely yet. Sadly I'm too exhausted to finish it today, I wish I could ...", she replied. Genji looked at her for a few seconds. "That's fine ... You saved my life ... again ... I just wanted ... to be of use ... And now ... you should sleep too ...", he said and closed his eyes taking a deep breath and grabbed Angela's hand. "This is your bed ... right?", he asked, but kept his eyes closed. "It is. My room is closer to the Medical Wing and I wanted to watch over you.", she replied. "It's soft ...", Genji said, as he slowly drifted to sleep. Mercy placed her hand on his cheek once more. "Sleep well and have some nice dreams, Genji.", she whispered. It didn't take long and she fell asleep, sitting like this on the bed, next to Genji.

As she woke up again, she noticed she had laid down, her head was on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her. He was still sleeping, peacefully. Mercy smiled and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

Genji woke up some time after she did, he noticed her looking at him and smiling. He couldn't help but yawn at first. "G-good morning, Angela.", he said and blushed. She smiled at him: "Good morning, Genji. How are you feeling?" He had to sort his thoughts for a moment. "Good. There's no pain. ... I still feel a bit weak, but a lot better compared to yesterday. It's a miracle how you're always able to patch me up again ...", he finally replied. "I'm glad you feel better. And today I'll get your arm fixed. But I can't let you join the fight after I fixed you, you know you're still too weak for a fight.", she said. Genji nodded in response. "Can you sit up? Or does it hurt?", she asked. The ninja sat up. "It's fine.", he replied. "Alright, I don't want you to move too much, so I'll fix your arm like this.", she said and started to make preparations.


	5. Preparations

She fixed his arm as quick as she could, while Genji started meditating. "You seem different by a lot, Genji. Zenyatta must've really helped you.", she said while working. "He did. And I'm a different man now. I am whole. At peace with who I am and what happened. If that never happened, I wouldn't have met each one of you. Therefore I am grateful.", he replied, not lifting his head.

"Genji ...?", she asked, her voice let him know, that she was curious about something but also that she didn't know how to adress it. He looked at her. "What is it?", he asked. "Are you ... How do I put it? Are you afraid of pain?", she finally posed the question. The ninja looked at her, studied her expression, before he looked down. "I am ... I always was ... But more than that, I am afraid of losing those close to me. I want to protect you all ... And I want to talk to my brother, maybe ... maybe he has changed and we can start over, he's what's left of my family after all.", Genji replied. "I see. You really should see your brother ... After, you've healed.", Mercy said. The ninja nodded. Angela turned away and sneezed. "Excuse me.", she said. "Bless you ... You didn't catch a cold did you?", Genji asked. "Don't worry. There was just something tickling my nose for quite a while now.", she replied.

Finally Mercy was done fixing his arm. "Try moving your arm. Tell me if it's okay.", she said. Genji tried using his arm with different motions and different speeds. "It's great. I just can't believe how you always fix me up again.", he replied, a little smile creeping on his face. "Thank you.", he added. Mercy smiled at him, then turned away and sneezed again. "Haah ... Excuse me.", she said after letting out a sigh. "You did catch a cold. How's your temperature?", Genji said and tried to touch her forehead. Angela took a few steps backwards. "It's nothing, really.", she replied. "Angela, listen. If you are sick on the battlefield, you will die. You can't focus and you'll be slower, you'll be dead faster than you think you'll be. And I ... we don't want to lose you.", Genji said, first loud and almost aggressive, then he talked calm. Mercy looked at him. "I can't join the fight now, I need to recover, so I will stay. But I hope they can do it. And now you will have to take your time to recover too, you're sick.", he continued and got up, forcing his legs to support his weight. He took one step towards Mercy on shaking legs. "Please. Listen to me just this once.", he begged. "Genji, you shouldn't be pushing yourself-", she started. "The same goes for you.", Genji replied. She sighed and moved towards him. "Sit back down, this isn't good for you.", she said. The ninja hugged her, partially to hold his balance. "You do have a high temperature.", he noticed and took a step back, after letting go of her and almost stumbled back onto the bed. "Are you okay?", Mercy asked. "I'm more worried about you.", he replied. She sighed. "Fine, you're right ... I'll stay here and get well. But the same goes to you.", she said. Genji nodded.

She sat down next to him on the bed and leaned on him, her eyes closed. The ninja pulled her close to him. "You should sleep and recover.", he said. "Mhm ...", she replied, she really did sound tired and was about to fall asleep. Genji held her in his arms. Mercy fell asleep, her temperature was really high and Genji didn't know what to do. He couldn't get up and go look for someone, his legs couldn't support his weight yet. Also the ninja didn't want to wake her up, she needed to rest and maybe after she slept enough she'd be better; he told himself.

The next day, when Genji woke up, Mercy was gone. He found a note. I'm sorry I left without telling you, but I felt a lot better and the others needed my help on the battlefield. Please stay in the base and let your wounds heal. I'll be back as soon as I can. -Angela, it read. Genji sighed and got up, to try and walk a bit. His legs were still unwilling to support his weight for long and he had to sit down again. "Damn! Why can't I be of help?!", he asked himself. Again he tried to get up and walk as far as he could, then he leaned against a wall, forcing his legs to support his weight. "Come on! You can do this. Move, you'll be fine!", he thought and continued walking, slow and supporting himself with one hand on the wall. He walked to his room. It was cold inside, but he didn't mind. He sat down and gave his legs some time to rest. "Damn it all ... I always get hurt, almost killed ... And I make them worry and I put Angela in a bad situation ... I make her chose between helping me or the rest of Overwatch. I must be more careful.", he thought and laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

A light started to pop up on his desk, he got up again and checked it. It was a laptop, Mercy's, that was low on battery. Genji plugged it in and sat down in front of it. A few files were opened with a lot of medical data according to the latin words. It had Genji's name all over it. One document was labeled "Day 67". He started to read. "First time the patient woke up, after the surgery. He didn't answer me at first, but I explained everything to him, I hoped he'd understand me. He coughed a lot, due to a dried throat, but the wound did not reopen again. After he drank, he told me his name was Genji. He is resting now, finally he had woken up, my efforts weren't wasted.", he read to himself. He found another opened document. "Day 0" it was labeled and he read it, now curious. "Critically wounded patient coming in. Name unknown so far. Possible recruit? I must save his life if it is as bad as Jack said. - Patient is barely even alive. Neck - severe damage, still saveable. Left forearm and hand - beyond saving. Right arm - almost cut off, beyond saving. Both legs - severely damaged, beyond saving. Cybernetics required. Blood loss is immense. But bleeding is now stopped, patient unconcious. Ein Albtraum. Will need days to save this one. At least the wound on his chest I will be able to fix without turning him into full machine. The worst wounds I've ever seen in my career." Photos had been added and Genji stared at them, the wounds, the blood. He was shocked but continued to look at each photo. When he arrived, after she cleaned up all the blood and stopped the bleeding, amputated limbs, cybernetic limbs. Genji swallowed hard. "How did she make it to keep me alive, I should have died that night ...", he told himself. "Day 42 - Running low on painkillers, tried to reduce dose. Fehlschlag. He needs every drop of the painkillers. Ordered more, helping out with staff until I have enough painkillers for him. Can't sleep and let him be alone. Tried talking to him to see any response, but no reaction at all.", he continued reading. "But I heard you ...", he whispered. "Day 33 - Breathing on his own, no support needed. I believe he can make it. Hoping for response." - "Day 68 - 4:30 a.m. Genji's wound reopened after rapid movement, as he woke from a nightmare. Wound is treated, hoping for fast recovery." - "Day 93 - He's walking his first steps again. He's doing better day by day. Support is still needed, but soon he'll be fine.", he read a few more. Every day she wrote about his condition and his treatment. "Day 556 - About one and a half year ago I saved Genji's life for the first time ... Now I know it was his brother who did that to him" - "Day 578 - Genji left to go to Nepal. I hope he can find his peace there." - "Day 2403 - Five years have passed since I last saw Genji. I hope he's well." - "Day 2410 - Genji joined us in the fight. He changed a lot and yet he didn't. He protected us once more and almost died. Wounds are deep. Legs damaged, right arm busted, faceplate destroyed. Started repair.", he read. "Up until now she wrote down everything. Seems she missed me just as much as I missed her when I went to Nepal ... I should tell her, shouldn't I?", he thought to himself and walked back to his bed. He laid down and drifted to sleep, the pictures of his broken body still on his mind.

It took almost a week until Mercy returned, she was exhausted, but happy to be back. Genji had been waiting for her. He walked over to her. She had a few small wounds and scratches here and there from the battle. "Angela ...", he started. All of a sudden she hugged him tightly. "I'm happy to see you really did stay here and waited for me to return. I'm sorry I left while you were asleep.", she said. He hugged her back. "Are you okay? Did anything bad happen?", he asked. "We ... lost some people ... I ... I couldn't help them ...", she replied, her voice giving away that she was tearing up. Genji hugged her more tightly. "You did everything you could to try and save them, I'm sure of it. You always give it your best.", he tried to cheer her up. Mercy pushed her face against his chest and nodded. She cried and sobbed silently. Genji hugged her tightly. "Angela ... You always do an amazing job as a medic on the battlefield ... We would've died long ago, if you weren't there.", he said in a soothing voice. Mercy looked at him. He wiped her tears away. "You saved many lives ... You saved mine so many times, I don't know how to thank you ...", he continued. Mercy wiped the rest of her tears away. "Thank you, Genji ...", she said, but walked away and headed to her room. Genji didn't follow, instead he went outside and sat down to meditate.

Hours later Mercy searched for him, but she couldn't find him. She searched the base until she finally walked outside and spotted Genji not too far from the entrace. He still sat there, meditating. "Genji ... There you are. I've been searching for you.", she said. "Angela ...", he looked at her and got up. "Come with me to Hanamura. Please.", he continued. "You want me to go with you? Why is that?", she asked. "I want to show you what was once my home ... And I don't know how Hanzo will react, when he sees me ... If he hasn't changed, he might try to kill me ... this time for good.", he replied. She nodded in response: "Alright. I'll come with you then." He smiled at her. "Thank you.", Genji said and walked towards her. "You are excited to go back, aren't you?", she asked with a slight chuckle. "Of course I am. It was once my home. And Hanzo is the only one, who is left of my family. I just hope he really has changed ...", he replied. Mercy nodded. "We'll see. First your wounds have to heal completely, then we can go to Hanamura.", she said and smiled at him. He smiled back.


	6. Hanamura

Almost one month later, they arrived in Hanamura; they booked a hotel there. Genji and Mercy walked around the city. "I'm surprised ... A lot is still the same as it was ... ten years ago.", the ninja mumbled to himself. "Genji, are you okay? You seem to be lost in your thoughts ...", she asked. "Shhh! Don't say my name here. That name isn't used very often here and the people should still know me. I'm glad the visor covers my face and changes my voice a bit ...", he replied quickly. "What are you afraid of?", she asked. "This city hates the Clan ... so do I. But they don't know, they know how bad the Clan is and if one of said Clan is found alone ... You don't want to know what they'd do to one of their family. I grew up like this ... I know what happens ... When I was young I never left home and my brother protected me if we had to leave home for a while. We got beaten up ... we were hurt a lot ... Sometimes our ... 'enemies' tried to kidnap and kill us, but by the time I had my big brother to protect me ... Until he turned against me.", Genji explained, then seemed to get lost in memories. "Should we go back to the hotel ...? Or are you okay?", Mercy asked worried. He shook his head: "No, I'm fine. Let's ... Let's go eat something ... Uhm, I mean, let's go buy something to eat later at the hotel."

Back at the hotel, they ate something. After that Genji looked outside the window and towards the Castle. "Today, ten years ago ... I almost died ... I'll leave now.", Genji said and walked towards the door. "Genji ... Be careful, okay?", Mercy said, with a worried tone to her voice. "Of course, Angela.", he replied and left.

Genji was gone for a while. Someone knocked at the hotel room's door and Mercy went to open it. "A delivery from your ... Uhm ... Robot friend?", the guy said. "He's human ... But thank you.", she took the package the guy gave her and closed the door. She opened the packaging and found a handwritten message. "Angela, I got some swiss chocolate for you. They were hard to get, but I managed. I hope you can enjoy them. -Genji.", it read. Mercy smiled to herself and blushed a little. He did get real swiss chocolate just for her.

Late at night Genji finally returned. He was hurt just a tiny bit, but he seemed relieved by a lot. Mercy laid in bed and was covered in blankets although the temperature in the room was already hot; the A/C didn't work. The blonde was even shivering. "Angela ... You got sick?", he asked a little worried and walked over to feel her forehead. "You've got a really high temperature ... Wait.", he continued and walked to the bathroom. Genji grabbed a tiny towel, wet it with cool water and then put it on Mercy's forehead. "It's cold ...", she mumbled, shivered and sunk deeper into her blankets. "It'll help ... I'll take care of you. You should rest now.", he replied. Angela nodded and quickly fell asleep.

Genji took care of her, all night long. Replacing the dried up cloth with a new and wet one, making sure she was covered with the blanket and warm. He didn't sleep at all and just watched over her.

As Mercy woke up the next morning, Genji just replaced the cloth on her forehead. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?", he asked. Angela smiled at him. "You didn't wake me. Thank you for taking care of me.", she replied, the heart warming smile still on her lips. The cyborg brushed a few bangs from her face. "You seem better.", he noticed and smiled back at her. "All thanks to you and your good care. I guess I am in very good hands.", Mercy replied. Genji's face grew red, then his mind seemed to travel to place far away from reality.

"Genji, are you alright?", she asked after a few minutes. He seemed to snap back to reality as he heard her voice. "Y-yes ... I just ... remembered something. ... My brother used to take care of me when I was sick ... 24 years ago, I was still very little. When I was eleven I was terribly sick. Have been having a fever for weeks, nightmares whenever I slept. I felt bad. But my brother was there for me. He looked after me, tried to help and comfort me when I woke from my nightmares. Back then he was the best big brother I could've wished for ...", he started explaining out of the blue. "He was a good older brother, until father died and Hanzo became head of the Clan. He disliked my behaviour just as much as father did ... The night he tried to kill me still won't leave my mind. A part of me can understand him, but the other part can't. Even though my behaviour was the worst, how could someone murder his own brother?", he continued.

Mercy looked at him in silence. He looked at her and gave a little smile. "I have forgiven my brother, in hope he has changed. So now, you should sleep some more while I get us something to eat.", he said and walked to the door. Angela nodded and closed her eyes, while Genji left.

He came back almost half an hour later with some Ramen from his old favorite restaurant. The old chef, a rather big and rough looking old lady, had recognized Genji as he ordered but promised not to tell anyone, even though nobody of his past life visited the shop anymore. He placed the soup on the table and wanted to check on Angela. She was sleeping peacefully, taking deep and steady breaths. Genji laid down next to her and watched her sleep, until he eventually drifted to sleep himself.

A few hours later Mercy woke, screaming Genji's name. She woke from one of her worst nightmares and actually shot up. She shivered. It took her a good minute to realize she had just had a dream. Mercy blinked several times before she understood, she was in Genji's arms. He hugged her tightly, pressing her against himself and mumbled: "It's fine ... You're okay. It was just a nightmare." He repeated himself several times. She felt his warmth, his breath next to her head and his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. His voice seemed tired, his speeding heart indicated she scared him or maybe she woke him up. Angela let herself calm down, her body relaxed and Genji pulled her closer. He placed his hand at the back of her head and softly pushed it against his shoulder. She hugged him back and began to sob. "Shh ... Angela, it's alright. Everything is fine.", he whispered softly, while he caressed her hair. She pressed her face into his shoulder and tried to calm herself.

They sat like this for about half an hour until Mercy let out a reliefed sigh. "Feeling better?", he asked her and she gave a nod in response. Slowly he let go of her and looked at her face. He smiled his warmest smile. She smiled at him as well and thanked him. "Are you hungry?", he asked. She nodded in response. "Alright! I'll reheat again and then we can eat.", he replied, got up and put the ramen in a pot, to heat it on the stove. He placed a bottle of water on the table for Angela, who just sat down at the table. She drank half of the small bottle and then she watched as Genji carefully made sure the ramen wasn't too hot, before he put in in two bowls and placed one of the bowls in front of Mercy. Her bowl was filled up more than his. She looked at him, as he placed chopsticks and a spoon next to her bowl. "Is something wrong?", he asked. She shook her head and replied: "No, nothings wrong, but ... aren't you hungry as well?" She looked at his half filled bowl. "Oh, not really.", he smiled at her, "I grabbed myself a snack on my way back. You should eat. It's best while it's hot." He said something in japanese and began eating.

Mercy tilted her head and look at him. Instead of speaking with his mouth full he mirrored her gesture and added a "hm?". "You said something in japanese... What does it mean?", she asked. He swallowed the noodles. "Itadakimasu, means something like thanks for the food. It's slmething you say before you start eating. After you finish you say 'Goshisosoma deshita', kind of thanks for the food again, but it's the polite way of japanese eating.", he explained and scratched the back of his head.

Angela nodded and tried to repeat what he had said. She failed miserably and Genji had to repeat it several times, slowly so she could understand. After she pronounced it wrong for the fifth time Genji started laughing. Angela pouted. "Japanese is hard.", he said. "I like the way you said it. It's cute", he smiled. It made Angela blush, so to distract herself she tried eating some of the noodle soup. It was the best soup she had ever tasted. She ate the whole bowl. "I need to know where you bought this. We need to eat there! It tastes amazing!", she said cheerfully. He smiled at her. "We'll go there, maybe tomorrow.", he answered.

Genji got up and placed his bowl in the sink, then he walked to Angela. He placed his hand on her forehead. "Seems like your fever is gone", he said, he seemed reliefed. "Thanks to your good care.", she replied. Genji's face came closer to hers. He kissed her and she swung her arms around his neck, as his hand reached for her cheek. She kissed him back, to his surprise. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "I never said it before ... But I love you.", he whispered to her. Angela's face grew red, but she replied: "I love you too." Genji kissed her again, this time longer.

Soon after Genji went to sleep, as he barely slept in that whole time. Mercy too went to sleep, she still needed some rest and as she was really happy, she was sure there were no more nightmares to plague her.

Both of them slept through to next morning. Angela woke first. She watched Genji sleep and listened to his soft snoring. He looked so peaceful, not like in all those other nights she watched him sleep - so damaged, on the brink of death and yet holding on, nightmares had plagued him every night back then. She was glad to see him sleeping so peacefully.

He woke up 10 Minutes after she did, opened his eyes and yawned at first. "Good Morning ..", he said sleepy and rubbed his right eye. Mercy chuckled and replied: "Good Morning, Sleepy." He sat up and streched. "I'm still tired", he yawned and let himself fall back again onto the bed, his eyes closed. Angela giggled, as soon as Genji started snoring again.

She got up and walked to a window to watch the city. The streets were already busy, but she spotted three men in black suits staring directly at her, before moving away. Mercy tried to follow where they went with her eyes, but they walked into different directions and out of sight. "What was all that about? Who are those men and why did they stare at me?", she thought. She continued looking and spotted another black suited man walk towards the hotel. He walked fast. She walked back over to the bed and tried to wake the Cyborg.

"Genji. You need to wake up now, Genji!", she said and shook him. He shot up and looked at her. "What's wrong?", he asked confused and rubbed his eyes. "There are some guys coming directly for the hotel. They looked at me from the street, all in black suits.", she explained. Genji cursed in japanese and went to get his armor.

The Cyborg had just reached his swords as the door burst and a man and an omnic walked right in. He grabbed his swords and stood in front of Angela. "Yakuza ...", he growled. He dashed forward and cut the omnic into two pieces. Before he could react, the Yakuza shot him. He went down onto one knee, staring at the wound. Collecting his focus and strength he got up again, green light moving from his fingertips to the blade. His dragon appeared beside him and roared at the man in black suit. Genji also killed the man. His dragon looked at the wound before it disappeared from sight. He looked over his shoulder and saw no wound on Mercy.

"Are you alri-", he started, but collapsed. She ran to him. The shot had hit his torso and he was bleeding a lot. His breathing became heavier, not only from pain, but Mercy feared the bullet had hit his lungs. Her hands were shaking, as they were about to touch his body. She heared a low growl and saw a green dragon forming next to Genji. It's head moved to shield it's master from her touch. It growled at Mercy, showing it's pointy teeth, as it tried to shield most of Genji's body from her.


	7. Soba

Angela took her hands back, the dragon scared her at first. She knew it was Genji's dragon, his spirit animal, that he could summon whenever he needed it, but that was about all of what she knew. She looked at the dragon. The beast stared back at her, looked quickly and worried at it's master, before staring Mercy down again. She took a deep breath and began to speak: "Let me help him. I won't harm him, but you need to let me help him now." The dragon growled once more, then looked at Genji and moved back, to let Mercy do her work.

Strangely enough the dragon stayed, it didn't disappear like before, but instead overlooked every move Mercy made. She looked at the wound at first, then grabbed her staff and healed him a bit, before she went to grab her largest bag. In the bag she had brought at lot of her surgical equiment. She prepped the equipment and Genji. She performed a quick surgery and removed to bullet, then focused on stabilizing Genji.

Only when she was done she sat down and felt her legs and hands starting to shake, she even sobbed, before she realized that a few tears were running down her cheeks. The dragon was still close to Genji and had laid it's head onto him. Only when it heared Mercy's sobbing it moved towards her and wrapped around her body. Angela was more than just surprised. "What are you ...? Why?", she asked. The dragon laid it's head onto hers, before jumping back to it's master and wrapping around him. She walked over to Genji and checked on him. He opened his eyes, slowly and the dragon disappeared.

"Angela ...", he said softly. She took his hand. "I'm so glad I have all of my equipment here ... Who were those people? Why did you ... protect me like that again ...?", she asked, it was like her feelings where overwhelming her at that point, as well as all the questions stuck in her mind.

Genji looked at her, trying to get everything she just said, after he had just woken up. His wound hurt a lot, he shut his eyes and groaned. Mercy got up, he heared her walk a few quick steps, then come back and inject a cool liquid into his arm. "How could I forget the painkillers ...?", she asked herself, confused and with blame in her voice. He looked at her and began once more: "Angela ..." She looked at him. He weakly pulled her closer to him, so he could hug her with one arm. "Thank you.", he whispered. Carefully she hugged him back and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You didn't have to protect me like that ... again ...", she said softly. "These guys ... were Yakuza. They were after us ... I had to -", he replied, but stopped himself as he noticed Mercy's slight sobbing. He hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry.", he said.

"I ... I don't sant to lose you. I can't ...", she sobbed quietly. "Angela ... Look at me.", he said. She lifted her head from his shoulder, where she had hidden her face as she started crying. He brushed her tears away. "I won't die. I promise you.", he started. "You saw my dragon. She was with you, right?", he asked in addition. Angela nodded and asked back: "She?" A small smile tugged at Genji's lips. "Yes, she. My dragon is female. And she may not seem like it, but she's still a wild beast. She-", he began explaing but got cut off. "Oh, I saw her being a beast. She threatened me, didn't let me heal your shot wound at first ... ", Angela replied, "But she tried to comfort me afterwards."

Genji took a deep breath, like what he was going to say needed some convincing to get the words out of his throat. "My dragon keeps me alive when it's needed. The first time you saved my life ... That night I wanted to die, make an end to all the pain. Shredded to bits, I was ready to die. But she wouldn't let me. She anchored me here. She gave it her all to keep me alive that night, until I was found and saved. She would have shown herself that night, if she didn't use that much of her might. She heals and protects me ... And I am so, so glad she didn't let me die on that night.", he said, each word a heavy burden on him, except the last sentence. He closed his eyes.

He felt Mercy's soft hands lay on his cheeks. "Then I must be thanking your dragon, as she fought for you. And there is nothing wrong with the decision you had made on that night. Your wounds back then were terrible, if I would have been in your position, I too would have wanted to die. But you are alive, thanks to your guardian.", she said in a soft and calming voice. Genji opened his eyes again and looked at her, before she kissed him. "You should rest.", she gave him a smile. Almost automatically his eyes closed and he gave a "mhmm" as an answer, drifting off to sleep. The painkillers had finally reached their full effect and let Genji sleep, painfree.

Mercy watched him, took care of him, held his hand. She saw a green light shimmer around the hand she held and hers.

Genji was sleeping for two whole days before he woke up again. In that time, Mercy had made sure there were no dead bodies or any remains. She had cleaned up and was standing next to a window and watching the streets below. Genji shifted a little and noticed he laid in the bed, she must have moved him, while he had been asleep. He tried to sit, but pain shot through his system, radiating from the shot wound. Groaning in pain, he laid back down and squeezed his eyes shut. He laid his hand onto the bandages covering the wound.

Genji felt a soft hand laying on top of his, a few seconds after he had moved. He opened his eyes and looked at Mercy. She looked worried. "Should not have tried to sit up ...", he said. "You should be more careful.", she replied and grabbed her staff. She healed him, so his pain would stop and then went on to check the wound. The wound looked like it was healing, but it would still need quite some time to fully heal. She bandaged it again.

While she checked the wound, carefully and softly touched it and bandaged it again, Genji whinced every now and then. She laid her hand against his cheek and said: "I'm sorry. I know you're afraid of the pain, but I had to check. I'll make sure this heals up quickly." He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I know. It's okay if it's you. I know you won't hurt me and you don't want to.", he replied. She remained silent. "Because of me, we are stuck here now ...", Genji said, still keeping his eyes closed. "Just being stuck here isn't bad, I like it here. What's actually scaring me the most is the guys in black suits ... Why were they here? What was their goal?", she replied. "Your info said Shimada Clan wad taken over by another, more powerful Clan ... I suppose they knew who I was and feared the Shimada's Dragons.", he answered and slowly sat up, groaning a bit. "Be careful. Don't strain yourself.", Mercy said quickly and wanted to push hin down again. He grabbed her hand and replied: "It's fine. The wound will heal. I just can't lie down all day." He softly squeezed her hand. His dragon appeared beside him, tiny in size amd climbed onto his shoulder. "Usually she doesn't protect me by showing herself or runs around like this. She only showed herself to me and sometimes to Hanzo. She must trust you.", Genji said and looked at his dragon. The small green creature climbed down from it's masters shoulder and curled up in his lap. He pet her and the dragon gave a sound similar to a cat purring. "Does she have a name?", Mercy asked. Genji hoped she'd never ask. "Yes ... but keep in mind I named her when I was still only a kid. I named her Soba.", he replied, avoiding to look at Mercy. "You named your dragon ... noodle?", she asked, clearly trying to suppress a giggle. "I was a young little kid and she seemed to love stealing my noodles, in this tiny form.", Genji replied, his face grew red from embarassment. Angela gave a slight chuckled and whispered a quiet "cute". The dragon got up and climbed onto Mercy's head. "Soba. Do not!", he ordered. The green dragon bit Angela's ponytail and stole the hairtie holding it in place. "Soba! Behave, you little ..!", Genji growled. The dragon ran through the room with it's stolen treasure.

Mercy began laughing. Genji hid his face. "Just like a cat.", Angela laughed, loud. Her hair was a mess now, but this was really funny for her. Genji said something in japanese to his dragon, his voice sounded angry. Soba ran back to him, let go of Mercy's hairtie and disappeared. He handed her the hairtie. "What did you say to her?", she asked confused. "I told her to listen to her master and not behave like this ...", he replied and got up. Slowly he walked a few steps to the window, at first his legs didn't want to carry his weight, then it worked. He looked out of the window. The tiny shape of his dragon appeared on his shoulder and gave him a poke with her snout onto his left cheek. He lifted his hand up and the dragon pressed her head against it. "Soba doesn't like being here. Too many bad memories ...", he said and in return she gave a small roar. Again he said something in japanese and the dragon vanished. Genji placed his hand on the windowsill and tried to hold his balance, his legs were giving up on supporting his weight.

Mercy placed a chair behind him. "Sit down. Don't force yourself to stand when your body isn't cooperating yet.", she said in a worried tone. Genji gladly sat on the chair. He let out a small sigh. "This wound is wearing me down a lot ... Maybe I should sleep more.", he was interrupted by his growling stomach, "... or maybe I should eat first.", he said. "We have some leftovers ... I could cook something with that, or I could go and buy something real quick. We just don't have much left, you were sleeping for two days.", Mercy replied. Genji looked at her, or rather stared. "Two days?", he asked in disbelief. She nodded. "That would explain why I feel so weak ... We could go to that restaurant, but I'll be walking slowly ...", he suggested. "I know you don't want me to go alone, but think about your wound. You already needed to sit down ...", she began trying to convince him otherwise. He got up again and walked over to his armor, starting to put it on. "We'll go eat at that restaurant. The wound isn't that bad, I can manage walking a bit around the city, plus some fresh air won't hurt any of us.", he added and smiled at her. "Fine ... Let's go eat.", she replied with a defeated sigh.

They left the hotel and walked quite a while through the city. Genji was slowed down a lot, Mercy stayed close beside him. Their way lead just past Shimada Castle and to one of the main streets. There was an old sign on a very old restaurant. Genji walked to the door and held it open for Mercy to enter.


	8. Pain and Peace

They sat down at a table and Genji took the visor off, revealing his face. "Are you not afraid, someone might know you?", she asked him. "They knew me when I came here before, even with the visor on, so I don't need it here.", he replied. "What do you want to eat?", he asked, while studying the menu. "I, uh ... I can't read this.", she replied. Genji took the seat next to her and leaned in close, reading the menu to her. "What do you think is the best to eat here?", she asked. "For me these ramen are the best.", he replied and pointed at the menu. "Then I'll try them", said Mercy in reponse and smiled at him. He went back to his seat and ordered for both of them. The owner of the restaurant, who came to take their order, greeting Genji in a friendly way, calling him by his name. He smiled at the old lady. She had written down the order and went back to the kitchen. "I came here to eat everyday I left the castle when I was young. I'm surprised she recognized me. I changed a lot since then, the last time I was here was ... almost 18 years ago.", he said, as he looked back to Mercy. He grinned at her and added: "Back then I had my hair dyed green." Mercy looked at him, a little bit confused. "Green? Really green? All of it?", she asked. He nodded, the grin even wider. "I wish I could've seen that", she giggled. "I was thinking of dying it again ...", he replied.

Just now the old lady came back to them and placed two smaller bowls of ramen in front of Mercy and three big ones in front of Genji, the she said something, smiled and left. "She said one bowl for each of us is for free.", he smiled. He clapped his hands and continued: "Yosh, Itadakimasu!" Mercy tried to repeat after him, but failed miserably at the pronounciation. Genji gave a small chuckle and taught her that word, until she pronounced it correctly. Then he started eating, Angela tried her food as well. It was delicious.

She barely even finished her first bowl of ramen, eating a tiny bit from the second bowl, while Genji was already on his third bowl. "Are you done with eating?", he asked. "I full ... You can have the rest if you want to.", she answered. He grabbed her bowl and even finished hers after eating his third bowl. "Aahh. It's so good to eat here again.", Genji said after finishing all the food. He smiled, such a warm and precious smile. Angela couldn't help but smile back at him, trying to save that image of his smile in her head. He looked peaceful, happy.

"Let's go back. I'll pay and then we can leave.", he said after a few minutes and got up. Genji paid for their food and walked back to Mercy, waiting to leave. He seemed a bit on edge. "Is everything okay?", she asked. "Yeah ... I'm just tired and want to get back. The wound is still getting to me, even though Soba is trying to heal that.", he replied and laid a hand over the wound. Mercy nodded and they walked back to the hotel, slower than on their way to the restaurant.

At one point on their way back, the cyborg stopped and leaned against a wall. "We're almost at the hotel ... It's just a few more meters. Or did the wound break open? Are you in pain?", Mercy asked. "It's okay, Angela. I'm just really tired. My legs are shaking, I'm just weak ...", he replied and pushed himself off the wall, continuing to walk the rest of the way to their hotel.

Once their were back in their rooms, Genji quickly dropped his armor and laid on the bed. "I'm so tired ... And it's way too hot in here ...", he said and closed his eyes. Mercy actually liked the temparture of the room, so she walked over to him and laid her hand onto his forehead. "You're burning up ... Don't tell me you've had a fever from when we left the restaurant ... Let me check the wound!", she demanded and took off his bandages. The wound didn't look well. Her fingers softly touched the skin around the wound and Genji cried out in pain. "Don't! Please, don't touch it.", he said with a shaky voice. "We need to get back to the base. I need my equipment. Your wound looks bad and I need to treat it before your condition gets even worse.", she replied, rather quickly. She grabbed something from her bag and put it on Genji's wound, again earning a heartbreaking cry from him. "I'm sorry ... but it'll help.", she said and placed her hand on his cheek. A tear ran from the corner of his eye and he was shaking. "I'm so sorry ...", she added. Her thumb softly brushed the tear away.

She walked to her bag again and called the remains of Overwatch, telling them to come get the two of them. She hung up the call and walked back to Genji, sitting down beside him. He had one hand over his wound, barely touching it and the other arm laid on top of his face, covering his eyes. He was breathing slow and deep, seemingly asleep. He shifted, taking the hand from his wound and turned slightly to the side, his breathing became heavier. Mercy went to grab a cloth and made sure it's damp and cool and softly put it on Genjis forehead. He looked a little more relaxed, but his arm still covered his face. "Thank you ...", he whispered and took a deep breath. "I'll take care of you.", she replied. He tried to fall asleep and eventually succeeded, but thanks to the fever he was haunted by nightmares. Angela tried to calm him every now and then without waking him and still doing her best to keep his temperature down, without pumping his weakened body with meds, plus she barely brought any.

She couldn't reduce his temperature but somehow keep it on the same level, he didn't look good and the more time that passed, the worse he looked. He lifted the arm from his face and slowly sat up. "Careful ... Your temperature won't reduce ...", Mercy said. Genji buried his face in his hands. "I don't feel good ... at all ...", he mumbled into the palms of his hands. He leaned his head against Angela and she ran her fingers through his hair. "I barely brought any meds, but I should have something to help you, at least a bit ...", she said and kept running her fingers through his hair. He looked at her. He looked worn out, weak, over all awful.

Mercy went and grabbed some meds and gave him three pills and a glass of water. "Take these. It will help.", she said. He swallowed the pills and emptied the glass. Again she checked his wound. "This doesn't look good ...", she murmured to herself. "The wound got infected ... and the infection spreads to my blood ...", Genji spoke and looked towards the injury. "You don't have to hide that. I know it ... I can feel it ... I feel my body trying to fight ... and Soba too.", he added. Mercy gave him a shocked look. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Once we get back home, I know you can fix this.", he said and gave her a warm smile. She burst out in tears and hugged Genji, sobbing hard. "A-Angela ..? Don't cry ... Why do you cry ..?", he asked, holding her close. "Wh-what if your c-condition gets even w-worse? Wh-what if we don't g-get b-back in time?", she sobbed. Genji pulled her close and softly pressed her head against his chest. "Don't worry. We'll make it. I'm not that weak ... and also I've got help from you and a dragon.", he said. The bass in his voice echoed through his chest. The sound of his voice amplified and his heartbeat seemed to calm her down, her sobs stopped. She sniffled and brushed tears from her face. He softly laid his head onto hers. "Everything will be fine.", he said once more.

It took a few hours, until Mercy got a call. She took her phone and answered it. "Yes?" - "Okay. Where do we meet?" - "That's quite far away ..." - "Right ... I guess we have no choice then. We'll meet you there.", he heard her talk on the phone. She hung up. "We have to get a few miles outside the city to where we are supposed to meet ...", Mercy said, as she turned back to Genji. He got up, slowly. Angela had already packed their stuff and took most of the bags. "You shouldn't carry it all ...", he said and grabbed one of the heavier bags, putting the strap on his shoulder. "You shouldn't carry that. It's too heavy for you. Think about your condition.", she replied quickly and took the bag away from him, handing him another, lighter bag. "It's already not good for you to wear the armor. Don't try lifting anything heavy. We have to travel quite far ... We can't even ride a taxi, because nobody should see the airship Overwatch sent us.", she said. Genji nodded in response. Together they left the hotel and walked through the city.

The cyborg wore his faceplate, his steps were heavy instead of quiet and slow as well. Angela worried a lot. She searched in one of the bags for a water bottle, which she found and handed it Genji. "You'll have to drink more.", she said. He stopped, put the bag he carried down and placed his faceplate on the bag. He was sweating a lot and dark circles had appeared under his eyes. He drank the water with his eyes closed, then looked at Mercy, before putting his faceplate back on. "Let's keep going.", he said, lifted the bag up again and started walking. His voice sounded strained. Angela walked beside him.

They left the city behind and kept walking for quite some time now. Mercy looked for the ship, until she heard a thud behind her. Turning around, she found Genji on his knees and hands. She heard him breathing heavily. She dropped her bags and knelt beside him. He was shaking. Mercy took off his faceplate. "I can't ... keep going ...", he said between breaths. She touched his forehead, he was burning up. "Your condition is getting worse ... I have to call them to come and pick us up here. Just hold on.", she said and tried to look at his face. He didn't respond - no answer, no nod, he didn't even look at her. He was still shaking, trying to catch his breath. Mercy quickly grabbed her phone and made the call.

"You have to come and pick us up, now! I don't want excuses, I don't have time for that! You've got my location now hurry up!", she shouted into her phone. "A-angela ...", Genji's weak and strained voice called for her, then another thud. She turned around and saw him lying on the ground. She dropped to her knees beside him and turned him around, holding his head up. He was having trouble to breathe. She took down the armor, around his wound. The infection had gotten way worse. A sepsis was starting to spread through his system. "Nein ... Genji.", she whispered. Finally she heard the sound of the airship. They really needed to hurry now, time was now a limiting factor on Genji's life. The airship landed and immediatly two men ran outside, one grabbed Genji, the other one grabbed the bags. Mercy told them to hurry. And as told, luckily, they had brought her equipment. She worked the whole flight to save him and had to put him in an induced coma. Every few days she ran a dialysis, cleaning his blood from the rest of the infection. She also treated him with antibiotics and gave blood infusions. Seeing him attached to wires, tubes and sensors displaying his vitals on monitors broke her heart. 2 months, she waited before letting him wake up.

Mercy watched as his eyes slowly opened. His eyes searched around until they found her, his vision still being blurry, but he made out her coat, the blond hair and they way she leaned over him. "Angela ...", he whispered. "Oh, Genji.", she hugged him tightly, a few tears ran down her cheek. She kissed him. Genji was surprised at first, but quickly closed his eyes, placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her back. When they separated he spoke: "I'm sorry, I made you worry." She shook her head. "I'm just glad it's all good now.", she replied and hugged him tighter, pressing her head against his shoulder. He placed his hand on the back of her head and wrapped the other arm around her, whispering to her: "I love you, Angela." He leaned his head against hers. She whispered very quietly: "I love you, too." Genji smiled, he didn't think he could be happier, than he was in that moment.

She pulled back and looked at him. He still smiled and her heart jumped at that sight. He looked at lot healthier, compared to two months ago. "How are you feeling?", she asked as she looked down to the wound and back up again. "Much better.", he replied and sat up completely. He noticed something tugging at him and turned to see a lot of wires and tubes attached to his body. He went silent and just stared at the mess of wires and tubes. Mercy got up and laid her hands onto his shoulders. "I'll remove those. You're fine now.", she said in a soft voice. She had noticed how the expression on his face had darkened. He hated being attached to machines, it made him feel like one and Mercy knew it. She placed a kiss on top of his head. "Genji ...", she called his name, in a more calming tone and placed her right hand on his cheek. He looked up at her, almost like he wanted to ask something with his expression only. "I said, I'll remove the wires and tubes. I needed those to clean your blood from the infection.", she explained and grabbed one of the tubes. She twisted it and pulled it from his body. He leaned forwards, so she could see and excess every tube and wire. When she was done, she placed both her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her. He looked into her eyes. "Angela, I-", he started, but was interupted by a kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. After a short while he placed his forehead on hers and just looked at her. "You know me, every part of me. You know my strengths, my fears, everything. You saved me, many, many times. I cannot thank you enough, never. I love you. So very much, Angela.", he said. "G-Genji ... You've saved me too, many times. And you know that I love you as well.", she replied and smiled at him. He kissed her again, after that he got up.

Genji was very unstable on his legs and used the table to hold himself up on. "You should take it slow ...", Mercy said. He nodded, but tried to walk a few steps. He used one hand to support himself on the wall. "Don't push yourself too much.", she said once more and offered to help him. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders. His stomach growled. "I ... am hungry.", he added. "I'll bring you some food.", she offered. "No. Let us go together. I don't want to stay here. I'll be fine.", he replied. She sighed. "Genji. Just listen to me for now. You do not have the strength yet. I'll go get something to eat, while you stay here and rest. Please, just listen once to when I say no.", she spoke. He closed his eyes. "Alright ...", he replied and let Mercy help him back to the bed. The cyborg sat on the bed, then placed his legs on it to lie comfortably. He leaned back. "I'll wait here then.", he said and closed his eyes again. "I'll get you some food and come back here. Just ... rest please.", she said and left the room.

When she came back, Genji had fallen asleep. She placed the food on the table and sat close to him. He rolled over to his side, his back turned to her. He mumbled something in his sleep, which she didn't understand because it was japanese. He shifted again, turned on his back, his hands clenched into fists. She sat next to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Genji ... Wake up, it's just a nightmare.", she said softly. A tear rolled from his eye, then he shot up and almost hit Mercy. She shrieked back a bit, but when she saw the fear and panic in Genji's eyes, she placed both her hands on his cheeks and softly spoke: "Genji ... Calm down, it was just a nightmare. It's alright now." The fear in his eyes slowly faded, but tears welled up. "A-angela ...", he murmured more or less to himself. He hugged her tightly, buried his head in her shoulder and quietly sobbed. She hugged him back and softly stroke the back of his head. "It's okay now ... It was just a nightmare.", she reassured him.

It took a few minutes for him to calm down. He took a deep breath and finally let go of her. She brushed the rest of his tears away. "Better now?", she asked softly. He nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?", asked, she was careful on how she posed the question.

"In that nightmare ... We were on a mission, collecting data from an abandoned Overwatch base, but there was an ambush. I attacked them and ... you supported me with your staff. They were targeting you and ... I ... I wasn't able to save you ... you ... you died ...", he explained, slowly, trying to keep his calm. He swallowed hard. "What if that were to happen ...? I ...", he started adding, but Mercy hugged him. "Shhh ... Don't think about something like that. I protect you and you protect me. That won't happen.", she replied. She placed her hand on the back of his head and softly pushed it back to her shoulder again. He let her do so, closed his eyes and hugged her back. "And even if I were to get hurt on a mission, I know you'd be close to me and do everything to help me. Overwatch has great medics besides me.", she said and let her fingers run through his hair. He enjoyed it everytime she did that. Slowly he drifted back to sleep, but Mercy softly shook him. "You should eat first. You can sleep like this, after you ate.", she said.

He sat straight. Mercy brought him the food, it was a small piece of meat, two chopped up potatoes and some sauce. He ate it completely. She put the plate aside when he was done and sat beside him again. Genji hugged her, pulled her down with him, to lie with her. He closed his eyes. "Will you stay with me like this?", he asked, tired. She hugged him back, let her fingers run through his hair. "I'll stay. Just sleep, Genji.", she replied. He gave a small smile and fell asleep soon. He slept peacefully for a few hours, until another nightmare disturbed his sleep. His movement and mumbling woke her up. She laid her hand onto his cheek and brushed with her thumb across his cheekbone. "Genji, it's just another dream. It's okay.", she said softly. His hand went up to hers and he opened his eyes, looking straight into hers. "Thank you.", he whispered. He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. "I'm glad you're here.", he pulled her close. "Of course.", she replied and placed a kiss on his cheek. She yawned. "I think I'll get a coffee. Do you want one too?", she asked. "I'd rather drink a tea now ...", he replied and let go of her. "I'll bring you some tea, then.", Mercy answered. "I'll go wih you this time.", Genji replied and got up with her. He seemed to be just fine, so Angela let him come with her.

In the kitchen, she boiled some water and put it in two cups, one for Genji's tea and the other one for her instant-coffee. She put two spoons of sugar into her coffee, as well as some milk. "What kind of tea do you want to drink?", she asked. "If there's still some there, I'll drink green tea.", he replied. She searched for the tea bag and out it into his cup, then she gave the cup to him. "Thanks.", he grabbed it and smiled. He took a sip, realizing the was still too hot. He tried to play it of. Mercy chuckled. "Let it cool a bit.", she giggled. Genji just answered with "uhuh." and touched his tongue. She started laughing out loud. He looked at her and held his tongue between his fingers. "Whaf?", he asked. She burst out laughing and had to sit down. Tears rolled down her face from laughing so much. "You're quick to laugh at people who hurt themselves by accident, aren't you?", he grinned. She just couldn't stop laughing.


End file.
